


Into the Investigation

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in Cascade is killing children. Jim and Blair are on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Investigation

Blair studied the sketch that was being passed around of the suspect. Shaggy hair, dark glasses, ball cap. Really, there wasn't much for the regular cop to go on.

“I dunno man,” he said, shaking his head. “We'd better check out the scene, see if you can find anything that anyone else might have missed.”

Jim didn't look happy, but that was the nature of the case. Someone had kidnapped and murdered a seven year old boy. It was tearing Jim up that he hadn't been there to do something before the unthinkable had happened. “Yeah, good idea,” he agreed.

They checked in with Simon and told him what they were going to do. Simon waved them away with a cautioning word but nothing else. Blair hefted his backpack to his shoulder and trotted after Jim as the Detective headed for the garage. They climbed into Jim's truck. It rumbled to life at the turn of a key and Jim soon had them on their way to the back ally where the child's body had been found. Blair kept up a monologue of concentration prompts that were becoming long familiar to his Sentinel partner. Jim rolled his eyes a little and complained that he already knew what to do in order to control his heightened senses but Blair insisted on talking him through the process.

By the time they got to the scene Blair was wound up, restrained only by the grizzly nature of the case, but eager to see what Jim would be able to see, to smell, to feel, even to taste that not even the forensics team could find.

Jim was their best bet to solve the case.


End file.
